


Electrons

by squiggledrop



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kissing, Nudity, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggledrop/pseuds/squiggledrop
Summary: Spencer and Reader have been dating for a while, but whenever they get intimate, Reader keeps her shirt on and the lights off. Spencer is determined to show her how much he loves her, and how beautiful he thinks she is.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Electrons

As you laid in the bed, golden rays gliding in through the slits of the blinds next to you, a rustling voice graced its way to your ears. The sunlight reflected off of the white bed sheets, filling the room with an amber glow. You shifted between the lanky arms enveloping your body to look into the two hazel eyes of the man lying next to you. Your eyes traced his sharp jawline as your fingers danced across his cheek. He smiled up at you and interlocked your fingers as they rested against his chest.

“Good morning beautiful”, he whispered. You blushed at the endearing term, turning your head to avoid his gaze. A slight frown made its way to Spencer’s face at your avoidance. 

He hated that you didn’t see yourself as he did. The two of you had been together for over a year, and although you two had been intimate together plenty of times, you had never let Spencer see you naked. You always made sure the lights were off, and you usually put on an oversized t-shirt, making sure your clothes were loose enough so that your actual figure was hidden behind a layer of fabric. Spencer didn’t mind, of course, he was happy to do whatever made you feel most comfortable. But, it didn’t break his heart any less when he saw the pain in your eyes.

Too many times he would catch you glaring at yourself in the mirror, your swollen eyes criticizing the body staring back at you. He knew the terrible things you thought about yourself, and it broke his heart. If anyone had dared say even half the things you thought about yourself, he would be sure to put them in their place. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that with the voices in your head that constantly told you that you weren’t enough. No matter how many times he told you how beautiful and wonderful you were, he knew none of it resonated inside your clouded mind. He was disgusted with how helpless it made him feel. He tried his best to always make sure you felt comfortable around him, but it pained him when he saw the hesitation in your eyes. He was always sure to let you set the pace, never wanting to do anything that would augment your insecurities. He always respected your boundaries, but that didn’t stop him from wanting you to feel like the goddess he knew you were.

He brought your interlocked hands up to his mouth, placing a delicate kiss on your knuckles. His soft lips caressed your skin like honey, and you smiled, snuggling further into his warm chest. 

“I love you”, he mumbled into your hair, placing a kiss on your head. You looked up at him and admired how his eyes reflected the bronze light filling the room. Lifting your head up, you connect your mouths, his lips attaching to your as if they were made especially for him. The kiss deepened as Spencer’s tongue swam through your mouth. Your muffled moan went straight to his crotch, and you could feel him hardening against your thigh. 

Without breaking the kiss, Spencer placed his hands along your waist and rolled over so that he was on top of you. His chest pressed against your breasts, the gentle friction from your shirt only intensifying the wetness pooling at your core. Craving relief, your hips jolted up, the pressure of Spencer’s thigh elicited another moan from your chest. Upon hearing your amorous sounds, Spencer trailed his mouth along your jaw, leaving wet kissing in his wake. When he got to your neck, he began sucking, making sure to litter your skin with marks. You felt his hands wander down to your panties, dancing along the outline they made through your long pajama shirt. The feeling made you shiver, and you leaned into Spencer’s delicate fingers. He slipped his hand under the soft fabric of your shirt, running circles along the supple skin of your hips. Your stomach clenched as you realized Spencer’s fingers were trialing dangerously close to your stomach, the protection of your shirt rising with them.

You pulled back slightly at the feeling, and Spencer noticed immediately, retracting his hand, and letting your shirt fall back down. 

“I’m sorry”, he whispered, searching your eyes for how you wanted to proceed. His flushed face only intensified the guilt coursing through your veins. You didn’t want him to stop. You wanted nothing more than to have his long fingers run through your folds, making you moan so loud that you could finally be able to drown out the voices swarming your head. But, they screamed a bit louder. 

“No, don’t be, it’s just-”, you sighed, looking over to the window. The sunlight sunk into the room, burning your eyes as it mocked you. The harsh beams of light were a spotlight, highlighting all the places you wanted to hide from Spencer. You didn’t want him to see all your dimples and folds, all the imperfections that you wanted to just forget about. Spencer was the one thing in your life that made you feel good, and you didn’t want to ruin that. It’s not that you thought he would love you any less if he saw you, but it was easier to just hide and pretend than be vulnerable in front of him.

Spencer could see the agitated storm that churned between your ears, only being spurred on by the inaudible voices that rang so clearly in yours.

“We don’t have to do anything”, he reassured, taking your hand in his and running his thumb across the back of your palm. “We can just cuddle, o-or just lay down together”, he weakly smiled. “Whatever you want”, he added, patiently waiting for your response. 

“No”, you placed your hand on his cheek, grazing your fingers across his prickly stubble, “I want to. I  _ really _ want to. I just”, you sighed, “could you maybe, um, close your eyes, since I can’t make it darker”. You bit your lip, anxious for how he would react. You knew he would do anything for you, but that didn’t stop how annoying you felt asking your boyfriend of over a year to keep his eyes closed during sex with you.

“Y-yeah, of course”, he nodded, smiling up at you, “Whatever you want”. He sat up and closed his eyes, waiting for you to initiate when you were ready. You took a moment to admire how beautiful he looked. His wild, gilded curls mixed with the iridescent light, forming a subdued glow around his head. You smiled, trying to quell the shaking in your stomach. You took a deep breath and reminded yourself that this was Spencer:  _ your Spencer, the man who loved you unconditionally. _

You leaned into him, brushing your lips against his. Spencer’s hands came up to cup your cheeks, and you leaned further into his mouth, intensifying the kiss. He could hear your soft moans, the images of you on repeat in his mind causing the bulge in his crotch to grow. He felt you lean closer towards him, running your hands through his hair, tugging slightly. He moaned at the feeling, squeezing his eyelids shut even harder. Desperate for more friction, you carefully shuffled on the bed, bringing your legs to either side of his. Gently, you lowered yourself onto him, so that your core rubbed against his crotch. You both moaned into each other's mouths as you rolled your hips, grinding into his lap. Out of instinct, Spencer lowered his hands, tenderly grabbing your hips, pulling you further onto him. You gasped at the sudden contact, dread filling you at the thought of Spencer feeling your sides. Quickly, Spencer dropped his hands and leaned back, scared he had made you feel uncomfortable. Not wanting to worsen the situation, he kept his eyes screwed shut.

“I-I’m so sorry (Y/n)”, he said earnestly, “I-I should have asked, you just felt so good and I got carried away, I’m so, so sorry”. Your heart sank at how fragile he sounded, terrified that anything he did would break you. He hadn’t done anything wrong, and you hated that he felt he had to be this cautious around you. You were no stranger to Spencer holding you and caressing your body, especially when the two of you got intimate, and you didn’t mean to react like that, it just happened. 

“No, I’m sorry, I-'', you sighed, a hint of a sad smile hiding in your breath at the sight of him with his eyes still scrunched shut. “You can look now”, you said softly. He slowly opened his eyes and sheepishly looked at you. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. You didn’t do anything wrong”, you looked deep into his eyes, making sure he knew none of this was because of him. You reached your hand out to him, which he gladly took, and held it in both of his hands as you continued. “And I’m”, your eyes welled with tears as you choked back a sob, “I’m sorry you have to deal with this”. Spencer’s heart ached at the sight of you crying, and he brought your hand up to his mouth, placing loving kisses against your skin. “You shouldn’t have to worry about your girlfriend flinching from your touch, and I’m sorry, you deserve so much better Spence'', you sobbed. Spencer felt the tears swelling in his own eyes at the sight of you like this. 

“Hey, no-no”, he said leaning forward before stopping himself. “C-can I hug you?”, he asked, a few tears rolling down his cheek, matching yours. 

“Please”, you whimpered, nodding your head. He pulled you into his chest and felt you relax into him. Relief flooded him, knowing you were comforted by his presence.

“You don’t ever have to apologize for how you’re feeling”, he rubbed his hands up and down your back, trying to soothe you. “I love you, and I’m here through all of it okay? There is nothing you could do that would make you undeserving of love”, he spoke into your shoulder. “I love you so much, and I can love you enough for both of us until you finally see what I see when I look at you”. You were silent, your tears still staining his shirt. Spencer pulled back slightly, looking you in the eyes. “I love you too much to watch you think about yourself like this”, he placed his hand on your cheek, rubbing his thumb over your damp skin. You leaned into his hand, relishing in the feeling.

“I didn’t mean to flinch when you touched me”, you sighed. “When I’m with you is the only time I feel like I’m enough”, you mumbled, looking down to avoid looking into his caring eyes. “You make me feel so loved and I know you would never judge me. It’s just, I know what I look like and I don’t want you to see that”, you looked up, “b-because if you do, then every time I see you, all I’ll be thinking about is that you see what I see. And I don’t want you to see that, because i-it’s horrible”, you cried. Spencer’s heart broke at your admission as he struggled to find the right words to say. “And I really am sorry I overreacted when you touched me”, you said, your voice wavering with guilt, “I never want you to stop touching me”. You looked up at him with watery eyes, forcing a half-smile.

Spencer wanted to tell you that you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wanted to tell you that he loved every curve of your body and how soft and warm your skin felt against his fingers. He wanted to tell you that he loved you and didn’t care what you looked like, because to him, you were the most beautiful woman in the world. But, he knew none of that would change how you saw yourself. He knew you would just nod, forcing a smile like you did every time he complimented you. So, he decided he would try to reason with you the only other way he knew how.

“A-actually, you can never really touch something”, he said softly. You lifted your head slightly, sitting back a bit so you could look up at him. “The negative charge of electrons causes them to repel one another, so that means two atoms can never really touch”, he stopped, looking down at you before continuing. “When you experience the sensation of touch, it’s really just an illusion of the nervous system resulting from the interactions between electrons and their electromagnetic field”. He trailed off, not really knowing if he was making things better or worse. But, when he saw a gentle smile grace your face, he continued. “A-all I’ll feel is just your electrons pushing against mine, a-and all you’ll feel is mine pushing against yours. So when I do this'', he trailed his fingers along your forearm, sending shivers down your spine, “it’s just your electrons moving in response to being near mine”. He looked intently into your eyes, silently asking if what he was doing was okay. When he saw no hesitation on your part, he advanced, running his hand across your collarbone, slowly making his way over to your other shoulder. His fingers grazed your skin, just as you had seen him do with the page of a book. His eyes trailed his movement, completely entranced by the stories your skin held. The warm pressure of his fingers against your chest sent tingles straight to your core, your arousal quickly coming back. His hand remained, hovering above your shoulder as his fingers lightly drew circles across your exposed skin. 

“Does that, um, feel okay?”, he whispered, searching your glossy eyes. His voice hung in the air, wrapping itself around you and pulling you towards him. You rolled your bottom lip between your teeth as you breathlessly nodded, the intimacy having left you speechless. “Good”, he said, a small smile forming across his lips. He slipped his hand beneath the neckline of your shirt, running his fingers along the faint outline of your collar bone. Your eyes fluttered shut as you let out a small gasp, leaving your mouth parted. Spencer took the opportunity to slowly drag his hand up your neck, savoring the feeling of your skin beneath him. He cupped your jaw with his palm, running his thumb over your plump lips. 

“You are the most beautiful woman”, he spoke, pressing a faint kiss to the crest of your mouth, “that I have ever seen”. He watched as your eyes flickered, darting away from him. He wrapped his hand around your chin, drawing your gaze back towards him. You swallowed, trying to quell your racing heart. “I mean it”, he insisted. His eyes poured into yours, and he watched as they filled, reflecting the glow of the morning sun. “I know you don’t see it”, he sighed, “but please, let me try and show you”. You took in a shaky breath, overwhelmed by Spencer’s intense gaze. You slowly brought your hand up to his face, tracing his cheekbone with the pads of your fingers. He leaned into your touch, pressing a kiss to your palm. With lustful eyes, you nodded, feeling yourself gravitate towards him.

“Okay”, you whispered, biting your lip. Spencer broke out into a wide smile, raking his eyes over your face, and then across your body. 

“Okay”, he reiterated softly. His hand migrated along your cheek, finding solace at the nape of your neck. He gently scrunched his fingers in your hair as he nimbly leaned into you. He connected your lips and you closed your eyes, feeling his soft lips brush against yours. You relaxed into him, your lungs filled with his breath as your mouths moved together. He swiped his tongue against our bottom lip, to which you eagerly obliged, letting your tongues collide. 

“I love these lips”, he mumbled, breathlessly into the kiss. Every movement he made was a silent confession, each suck and tug conveying the unwavering love he had for you.

At his words, you were practically throbbing with desire, your body aching to be loved by him. You moaned into his mouth, shuffling into his lap. Spencer’s other hand came to rest on your waist, the tips of his warm fingers ghosting along your covered skin. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your chest against his. Spencer’s lips slowed down, both of you needing to catch your breath.

“I love this neck”, he spoke, latching onto the skin below your ear. His kisses trailed down the length of your neck, and he flipped you over so that he was hovering above you. You ran your hands along his back, feeling your thighs clench in anticipation. When he felt you writhe beneath him, he smiled, pressing down into you. You groaned at the added pressure, craving more relief. 

When Spencer’s mouth reached the base of your neck, he slotted his head against your shoulder, making sure to leave bruises as a reminder that he worshiped every aspect of you.

Both of his hands now held your waist, the soft fabric of your shirt rubbing between his fingers. As his head yearned to travel lower, he paused, looking up at you for reassurance.

“Is this okay?”, he inquired, motioning towards your chest. Through your blissful haze, you quickly nodded your head, desperate for Spencer. He smiled, holding your gaze as his hands wrapped around your breasts, gently kneading them through your shirt. You gasped at the feeling, leaning your head back further into the pillow. Your hands took their place in his hair, encouraging him to continue. Over the fabric that separated Spencer from you, he attached his lips to the peak of your nipple, mouthing over it. 

“I love these breasts”, he moaned, switching to give the other attention. “They are so beautiful, so perfect”, he mumbled. The added vibrations of his words caused your hips to give in, involuntarily rutting against his constrained length. His breath hitched at the contact, and he leaned down into you, trying to relieve some of the tension that you both desired. His hands trailed down your sides and his kisses followed suit. 

You let out a small pant at the action, scrunching your eyes shut. Spencer felt your stomach clench beneath him and his heart faltered. He looked up at you, concern lacing his features.

“Hey”, he tenderly spoke, trying to coax you into looking at him, “it’s just me”. You sighed and slowly opened your eyes, looking down at him. “I can stop if you want”, he offered, starting to sit up.

“No!”, you gasped, “I-I mean, um no. It’s okay”.

“(Y/n)...”, he drew out, giving you a knowing look. 

“Really Spence”, you said, cupping his cheeks with your hands. You pulled him up into a gentle kiss before continuing. “I want you to keep going”, you stated, looking into his loving eyes. “Please. I love you, and I want this”. Spencer looked at you for a moment longer before nodding. 

“Just please”, he placed his hand on your face, running his thumb along your cheek “tell me if you want to stop. Anytime, no matter what”. 

“I will”, you said, staring deep into his eyes. Spencer smiled and gave a quick nod as he placed a tender peck on your lips before resuming his previous position. He avoided your stomach, bringing his hands straight to your waist. He ran his hands along your legs, caressing your thighs

“I love your legs”, he smiled, admiring the stunning woman that laid before him. He pressed a kiss to the inside of your knee and nipped at the skin. “Especially your beautiful thighs”, he smirked, looking up at your flustered state. He trailed his kisses from your knee up your thigh, pausing every so often to leave a mark behind so that every time you looked down, you would be reminded of how much he loves you. His fingers traced the stunning stripes that lined your skin, and he made sure to kiss each and every one.

You watched in awe as he lovingly marked up your body, every kiss sending another shockwave to your core. 

“Please, Spence”, you begged, feeling yourself clenching around nothing, desperate to feel him where you needed him most. Spencer smiled, happy to give you what you needed. His fingers ran across the hem of your panties, and he watched in amusement as he saw you rub your thighs together. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on each side of your clothed core. His lips were so warm and soft that you whined at the sensation. Spencer let out an endearing chuckle, loving how easily you squirmed beneath him. 

“Is this what you want baby?”. He rubbed his fingers along your covered slit, groaning at how wet you were. You moaned at the feeling, lifting your hips into stroking.

“Yes”, you whimpered. That’s all he needed, hooking his fingers under the sides of your panties, slowly dragging them down your legs. Once you were exposed to him, he wanted no time covering you in kisses, making sure to show you how much he loved you.

“And this”, he said between kisses, “is one of the parts of you I love the most”. He placed a tender kiss on your sensitive nub, sending shivers throughout your body. As his tongue licked up and down your folds, your thighs threatened to close in, but his firm grip on your lightly bruised thighs kept you open to him. He continued to mumble praises into you, but you only made out half of what he was saying, the added stimulation only augmenting your blissed-out state. Spencer’s mouth latched onto your clit, sucking, as he brought his fingers to your core. Your breathing got heavier as he began pumping his fingers in and out of you while simultaneously circling his tongue on your clit. 

“Spence”, you panted, “I’m close”. You felt him smirk against you and he increased his pace. Your moans filled the bedroom, your release, and love for the man below you growing by the second. You gripped the bedsheets, letting your orgasm wash over you. Spencer continued to pleasure you, helping you ride out your release. You moaned his name as your legs wrapped around his head, pulling him further into you. 

As you came down, your chest rose and fell as you tried to steady your breath. Spencer placed a gentle kiss to your clit and you whined at how sensitive you were. You looked down at Spencer and were met with him smiling up at you. He was admiring how beautiful you looked with a sheen of sweat on your forehead that sparkled in the golden rays and slightly tousled hair. His arms wrapped themselves around your thighs, and he placed delicate kisses on your bare hips.

“You are so beautiful, (Y/n)”, he said softly. You closed your eyes, letting his words ring throughout your head.  _ He loves you. He loves you no matter what. He thinks you are beautiful, and he loves you.  _ You smiled, opening your eyes and looking down at Spencer, who was still peppering your thighs with kisses.  _ But what if he doesn’t. What if he thinks you’re gross. What if he thinks you’re ugly. _ You felt your throat tighten as your breath quickened.  _ What if he hates what he sees. He’s just saying it, he doesn’t really mean it. _ You squeezed your eyes shut, willing your tears to not fall.  _ No, this is Spencer. Your Spencer, who loves you, and wouldn’t lie. He loves you. _

“Promise me”, you whispered, breaking the silence.

“What?”, Spencer asked, looking up at you. Worry overtook him at your words, and he sat up, making sure to keep a loving hand on your leg.

“Promise me”, you said, peering into his wide eyes, “that you’ll love me, no matter what”. 

“Always”, he said, as if it were the simplest thing he had been asked in his entire life. He rubbed his hand over your knee, watching as you nodded and took in a deep breath. You brought your hands to the bottom of your shirt, wrapping your fingers around the hem. Spencer’s mouth opened as he saw what you were doing. He grabbed your wrist, stopping you before you could lift it up. 

Your heart sank at his action, realization washing over you.  _ Of course he didn’t want to see that. How could you be so stupid? Why would he want to see that, obviously he- _

“(Y/n)”, he said softly, pulling you from your thoughts. “You don’t have to-”.

“No, no, I’m-I’m sorry”, you said, pulling your hands back. Spencer looked at you confused, and opened his mouth, wanting to say something else, but you beat him to it. “It’s horrible, I know, of course you don’t-”. Spencer didn’t know what to do, but the next thing he knew, his lips were on yours, doing the only thing he could think of to get you to stop talking.

When he pulled away, you breathlessly looked up at him, confusion masking your face.

“Please”, he huffed, “please stop talking about yourself like that”. His eyes pleaded with yours and you didn’t know what to do, feeling exposed under his gaze.

“What do you mean?”, you asked, brushing away a stray tear that fell down your cheek. Spencer sighed, bringing his hands to either side of your face, running his thumbs across your damp skin. 

“I mean, please stop saying those things about yourself because they are lies and the farthest thing from the truth”. Spencer swallowed, looking into your watery eyes. “I know you don’t believe me yet, and that’s okay, but when I say you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, that doesn't even begin to capture a fraction of your beauty. I am so lucky to have you in my life, and I will spend every day showing you”. 

“Then why did you stop me”, you cried softly, begging your tears to stop slowing.

“Because I”, he sighed, wiping your tears, “(Y/n), I didn’t want you to think you had to do something you didn’t want to do. I never want you to have to do something you aren't comfortable with”. 

“But I want to”, you countered, biting your lip. Spencer’s face softened and his mouth twitched as he struggled to dictate his thoughts.

“Are you sure?”, he whispered. He held your hand in both of his, running his thumb across the back of it.

“Yes”, you said with a soft smile. “I mean, as long as it’s something you want too”, you trailed off.

“Of course it is”, he said all too quickly. He brought his hand up to your hair, placing a strand behind your ear. “You're”, he let out a breathy smile, “(Y/n), you are the most beautiful and  _ sexy _ woman I have ever seen. Of course I want to see all of you”, he smirked. You blushed at his words, knowing he meant each and every one. “I just want you to show me when you’re ready and comfortable”, he smiled bashfully. Now it was you who smirked, loving the effect you had over your boyfriend. 

“I’m ready”, you smiled. You pulled your hands out of Spencer’s, grabbing the hem of your shirt. Spencer watched you with focused eyes, adoring every inch of skin that you exposed to him. When you had removed your shirt, you sat completely bare in front of him, waiting for his response.

“Well?”, you asked, quirking your lips.

“You”, he spoke, drawing out each word, “are stunning”, he smiled. You blushed, feeling his intense gaze on your breasts. “Can I?”, he asked, leaning in towards you.

“Please”, you breathed, connecting your mouths. Spencer wrapped one arm around you, pulling you into his chest so he could deepen the kiss. His other hand ran across your body, relishing in the feeling of your warm, bare skin against his large hands. You moaned into his mouth, pulling at the bottom of his shirt. Spencer smiled, getting the message. He took off his own shirt, pulling you back against him. He sighed into you, melting at the feeling of your bare skin rubbing against each other.

“I love you so much”, he groaned, peppering kisses down your chest.

“I love you too”, you whispered, throwing your head back in pleasure. Spencer laid you down on the bed, admiring the view before him. He placed his hands on your breasts, squeezing them. You moaned, placing your hands on top of his and guiding them all over your body. Every curve of your skin was another inflection he wanted to trace, calculating the concavity of your body. He wanted to memorize every mark and bump so he could plot the function of your figure, only as further proof that the limit of your beauty does not exist and that with every passing second, you continue to diverge, your essence growing, and consuming him, surrounding every fiber in his body. 

“You are so beautiful”, Spencer moaned into your ear, leaning down against you. The vibrations of his voice went right to your core, and you became painfully aware of how hard he still was, not having gotten any relief yet.

“You want to show me?”, you teased, running your hand down Spencer’s chest. When you reached the bulge in his boxers, you began pumping him through the cloth, eliciting a moan as he closed his eyes.

“Yeah”, he said as his breath hitched. He kissed you as you pulled down his boxers, letting his member spring free. He smiled into the kiss, lining himself up with your entrance. He pushed in slowly as you both moaned at the feeling. When Spencer bottomed out in you, he began kissing your neck, giving you a moment to adjust. You wrapped your legs around him, getting impatient and wanting him to move. He chuckled softly, lightly biting your shoulder as he began to move. 

His pace was slow, but deep, each thrust causing you to moan his name. You ran your hands through his hair, lightly tugging on his wild curls. Spencer groaned at the combined stimulation on both heads and buried his face in your chest. 

“So, so, beautiful”, he moaned between thrusts. He littered your skin with kisses, his warm breath coating your skin. He quickened his pace, loving the feeling of your walls fluttering against him. With a final thrust, he watched as came undone beneath him, his name leaving your lips. He followed not long after, wrapping his arms around your back and gripping tight, not wanting to ever be farther apart than you were now. 

You both stayed like that for a moment, reveling in the feeling of Spencer inside you, your chests heaving in tandem. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, slipping out of you and rolling over. 

Your heart swelled, looking down at the man in front of you. You had never felt so loved, and you were overcome with emotions, feeling your heartbeat for every breath he took. You weren't even aware of the tear that dripped down your cheek, your mind too hazy, lost in Spencer.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”, he asked, wiping your cheek. He brought you into his arms, pulling the covers over the both of you and running his fingers lovingly across your skin. You tried to even out your breath, shaking your head as you wiped away another tear.

“Nothing”, you smiled. You turned your neck, looking up at Spencer. “Thank you”, you whispered, placing a gentle kiss under his jaw.

“Anytime”, he said, pulling you in close. You placed your hands over his, resting your head on his chest. 

“I know you said electrons can’t touch”, you spoke, breaking the comfortable silence, “but I could definitely feel that”. Spencer let out a soft chuckle, looking down at you. 

“Well, if anyone could break the laws of physics it’s you”, he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You both giggled before closing your eyes, letting the sun radiating through the window warm your connected bodies. You felt your body relax, and you felt safe in Spencer’s arms, knowing he loves you. Undeniably and completely, he loves you.


End file.
